the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Little Bear Movie
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Little Bear Movie is an upcoming Family Guy/Pokémon/Paramount crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Shortly after the events of Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender, the film begins when Little Bear and Father Bear go out camping and they meet another young bear named Cub and his friend Little Moose. Then Little Bear is met with Trouble, a villainous mountain lion, but luckily Cub saves him from getting eaten. Cub tries to get acquainted with Little Bear at his house then plays with Little Bear and his friends, Cat, Owl, Duck, and Hen. When they learn that Cub's parents got lost during a bad storm, they decide to go on a journey to search for them. A while later, Little Bear, Cub, and Duck get separated from Moose and the others. They soon encounter Cub's best friends Poppy and Pete two silly red foxes. When they get to the canyon, Trouble spies on them and tries to eat Duck, but Poppy and Pete save Duck's life. Little Bear manages to "defeat" Trouble and reunite Cub with his parents. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Nightstriker, the other members of Team Nelvana, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon tamers (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Olive Shellstein, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Cuddles, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, and Max guest star in this film. *''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' and The Little Bear Movie were both released in 2001, the same year when Pokémon 4Ever was released in Japanese theaters. *This film is the series finale of Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Little Bear. *This film will be dedicated to the author of the Little Bear books, Maurice Sendak. Scenes *Opening/"It's a Great Big World" *Next Morning/Encounter with Trouble/Little Bear meets Cub *Back at Little Bear's house/Having fun with Cub *Cub's story *Little Bear's plan/"Everybody Want's to Paint My Picture" *Putting out the posters/Waiting *At the dam/Our heroes, Little Bear, and Cub get washed out! *Lost in the woods/Poppy and Pete appear *Next morning/On the trail *Final Fight with Trouble/Reunited *End of Film Songs #Great Big World #Everybody Want's to Paint My Picture #The Legend of Korra - Final scene score #All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 - I Will Always Be With You (End credit song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series